


The Duel

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, F/F, almost hate makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce and the Handmaid get their kismesissitude on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momatoes/gifts).



> Dubious setting ahoy! Enjoy.


End file.
